A Halál Ideje
by Nerdy Doll
Summary: Ez első magyar Arrow fanfiction az oldalon. Remélem tetszeni fog. A történet egy teljesen másik időben játszódik. Minden évben 1000 embert kiválasztanak, hogy harcoljanak amíg csak egy marad életben...


Sziasztok,  
>Ez az első fanfiction amit valaha is írtam szóval remélem tetszeni fog. Az ötlet az álmomból jött és úgy gondoltam leírom egy fanfiction-ként. Ha tetszik légy szíves hagyj egy kritikát és azt is bátran írd le, hogy mit szeretnél látni :) Valamint ez egy Olicity történet, legalábbis a legvégén :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Fejezet:<strong>

Egy teljesen új világban élünk melynek neve Aurora. Jelenleg 105. április 11-e van. Az időszámítás újra kezdődött a 3. világháború után, mert az atomfegyverek majdnem tönkre tették a Földet és a mostani vezetők új korszakot akartak kezdeni. Amerika területén kívül szinte minden lakhatatlanná vált. Ki tudja, hogy kik vagy inkább mik laknak ott. Az új világ kegyetlen, sötét és mindenki hatalmas felhőkarcolókban él. Vezetőink szigorúak és mindent megtesznek a béke illetve a saját szórakoztatások iránt. Ezért is a 100 000 000 milliós fős lakosságból minden évben – valamilyen módon – kiválasztanak 1000 embert – a kor nem számít -, hogy részt vegyenek egy vérfürdőben, ahol egyetlen ember maradhat életben... A játék számítógépeken fut. Minden kiválasztottat rákötnek egy ócska számítógépre, ami átirányít bennünket egy új képzeletbeli helyre, ami valószínűleg az új sírhelyünk is. Ugyanis ha valaki meghal a játékban, a való életben is megölik és, hogy még kegyetlenebbek legyenek, ugyanúgy hal meg az illető, mint a programban. A játékok április 11-től július 6-ig tartanak maximum. Addigra 999 ember halott…

* * *

><p>Éppen 11 óra 30 perc van. Fél óra és a világ megtudja kik azok a szerencsétlenek, akiknek halál a sorsuk. Egész életemben jól éltem soha nem rettegtem, hogy kiválasztanak hisz a családunk milliárdos így apám, Robert, simán lefizette a vezetőinket. Ám ez az év más. Miután édesapám elhunyt egy földrengésben, amiben anyám is részese volt, elvesztettük a családi céget így kevesebb pénzt szereztünk. Mivel anyám részese volt a földrengésben több az esélye, hogy idén engem, Theát – a húgomat -, Walter-t – a nevelőapámat -, is kiválasztanak. Érzem, ahogy egyre növekszik bennem a feszültség a percek pedig egyre lassabban telnek.<p>

Thea és én a nappaliban vagyunk, csak bámulunk az órára és a mellette levő számítógépre, amin 28 perc 22 másodperc múlva megjelenik a kiválasztottak rangsora. Thea szemében lassan könnyek jelennek meg, ezért szép lassan átölelem, és a fülébe súgom:

„Héj, nem lesz semmi baj, oké? Ígérem," a hangom magabiztossága engem is meglep. Thea hezitál egy picit mielőtt felnéz. A tekintetünk találkozik félúton. A szemében a félelem, szomorúság és az idegesség van leírva.

„Mit szólnál ha elfoglalnánk magunkat ebben a maradék félórában?" Kérdezem tőle majd lassan felállok és nyújtom neki a kezem. Egy ideig csak nézi a tenyerem majd ő is lassan feltápászkodik.

„És mégis mit csináljunk Ollie? Mi lesz ha—„ a hangja kissé elcsuklik, de pár másodperc múlva folytatja. „—mi lesz ha… h-ha kiválasztanak valamelyikünket?" Kérdezi.

„Ez nem fog megtörténni," mondom határozott hangon. „És ha kiválasztanak sem tudunk mit csinálni, szóval addig is menjünk ki a kertbe és szórakozzunk egy kicsit, rendben?"

„Hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt lenni?" A könnyek most már az arcán folynak le.

„Nem vagyok nyugodt csak—„ _csak ha tényleg kiválasztanak, szeretnék úgy meghalni, hogy volt még egy utolsó szép, közös pillanatom a húgommal és Walterral_, gondolom magamban. „—mindegy, keressük meg Waltert és sétáljunk egyet." Pár másodpercig még néz maga elé majd bólint egyet.

„Waltert utoljára a konyhában láttam…" mondja rekedtes hangon.

Megfogom a kezét és magammal hurcolom a konyhában. Friss palacsinta illat terjeng a levegőben és még mielőtt bármit is tudnék mondani, Walter ránk mosolyog, majd nyújt felénk két tányért tele ezzel a finom kajával.

„Te csináltad?" kérdezem az első falat után. A palacsinta omlós tésztája szétesik a számban szinte rágás nélkül.

Walter röhög egy picit majd azt mondja: „Ugyan nagyon jól tudod, hogy nem tudok főzni sem sütni. Raisa csinálta mielőtt haza küldtem a családjához."

Ezen végre Thea is elmosolyodik egy picit. Jó végre látni rajta, hogy mosolyog, ugyanis az elmúlt három napban mást sem látni rajta, mint az idegességet.

Miután megettük az utolsó palacsintát is, amiért jól megküzdöttem. Átmegyünk a nappaliba és leülünk. The középre helyezkedik el és megszorítja a kezem.

A számítógép magától bekapcsol és képernyőn megkezdődik a visszaszámlálás.

10… _Nem fognak kiválasztani, se engem se a húgomat se Waltert._

9…

8… A szívem egyre jobban zakatol és érzem, ahogy Thea egyre jobban szorítja a kezem.

7…

6-2… Walter feláll, mert nem bírja végignézni és kisétál a teremből könnyes arccal.

1… _Most minden kiderül._

0… A képernyő hirtelen elsötétül majd miután már azt hiszem megússzuk a kép ismét visszatér. Lassan odamegyek a képernyőhöz megfogom az egeret és szép lassan felolvasom a neveket. Minden egyes névnél egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el Thea száját.

A szívem egyre hevesebben ver, szinte már átlép egy olyan határt ami után ki is ugorhatna a helyéről. Majd meglátom a nevet amitől tartottam.

**506. REBECCA FRANCIS  
>505. JOHN DELEON<br>504. FELICITY SMOAK  
>503. OLIVER QUEEN<strong>


End file.
